Play the Music
by Im.losing.hope
Summary: Just a little something that I wrote, while battling writer's block. Alec/Magnus Rated T R


_A/n: Okay I saw this done with many fandoms, so I decided to give it a try. I thought that this could help me get creative juices flowing in my head, because I'm having troubles writing Chapter Four to No more Hiding. And I'm sorry to those who are waiting for ever to read it. It will come, I just don't know when._

_So basically what you do is put or I-tunes (or any other music player) and shuffle and you have to write little ficlets for the first ten songs. Oh and you can not skip any song! That would be cheating. _

_I have a lot of different music on my i tunes so I'm sorry if these are weird! _

_anyway lets get on with the ficlets. _

_A Breath Of Sunshine- Scary kids Scaring kids._

Magnus walked home in the dark.

The night was cold and alone. Like nothing in the world was going to be alright anymore. He was walking with a heavy heart.

They said things they shouldn't have said. Magnus could still see his clear blue eyes stare at him cruelly. Why did this have to happen?

Magnus tried. He really did. He tried to be the best he could be for the one that he loved the most. He walked into his apartment, and with heavy feet he made his way to his bedroom.

Magnus tossed and turned all night. He couldn't sleep without him. Was this all his fault? For being who he was? Was it his fault for everything that happened?

When he left the institute he tried to forget as he walked away. But he knew he would never be able to forget. Never. He would never forget those eyes. So cold. So unforgiving, at that moment. Magnus tried to suck in a deep breath but when he opened his mouth a sob escaped. He clutched his pillow to his face, inhaling the sweet scent.

The night faded with a breath of sunshine.

_Heaven's Calling- Black Veil Brides_

Magnus was angry and hurt by Alec.

Why couldn't the blue eyed shadowhunter tell his family about their relationship. It wasn't really fair. To either of them.

Magnus felt like giving up and sinking in anger at his lover.

Right. Alec was built by deception. He deceit his parents by lying to them. Keeping a big part of him a secret.

Magnus was that secret.

Everything was a secret. A secret that would never be told. Just a memory forever locked inside the corners of your mind.

_Aftermath- Adam lambert_

The aftermath of the event in Idris were monumental.

There were many times when Alec thought he lost himself. He felt like shouting. He wanted to get rid of the feeling that Max's death was his fault.

And what was worst, his own parents disowned him.

He was currently living with Magnus Bane, his boyfriend. Boyfriend. The looks on his parents faces were looks of shock and slight disgust when Alec introduced Magnus to them, and told them that he was his boyfriend.

But living with Magnus. Was the best. Magnus made him feel like he belonged, and he felt loved. He didn't feel that feeling for a while. Not since he was a little kid.

He wasn't alone in the aftermath.

_Hey you- Tokio Hotel_

Magnus and Alec were walking around the park, hand in hand.

Everyone that passed them gave them weird or disgusted glances. Were there that many homophobes in New York?

But they could stare. They didn't need to fit in with the other people. Actually, they stood out from the crowd. All because of Magnus' bright clothes and glitter, he shone like a disco ball. Whereas Alec wore neutral colors like black and green.

They were clearly an odd couple. But totally in love. And very much human. Like everyone else. They were all the same.

_The only medicine- Scary kids Scaring Kids_

Magnus downed another drink as he surveyed the party.

He didn't know who was kidding. He was in love with the blue eyed shadowhunter, but he obviously didn't share those feelings. He was probably at the Institute, pining over the golden haired one, like he was some sort of god.

_Oh please_ Magnus thought sardonically.

He walked out of the living room and went to his bedroom.

His bloodshot eyes looked up at the sky, hoping that there was something to take the pain away.

_Butterflies- Stereos. _

Alec once said that Magnus gave him butterflies.

When he heard that his heart swelled with so much love for the blue eyed boy. He thought that he found someone, so perfect. So adorable.

They way that Alec would touch his face or take his hand in his, that was enough to send Magnus' heart fluttering out of control. And he liked that, he never felt this feeling before.

But then, that day come. The day that would never leave Magnus' memories. It was a day that tore him apart every time he thought about it.

Magnus knew the day would come. But Alec flew out of his life. For good.

_Sunshine- All American Rejects_

Alec sat in the dark, of his bedroom.

He felt like he was broken into 50 pieces. He didn't think Magnus would ever do that to him. Yet it happened. Magnus was the only light in his life, and now its gone. Alec felt uneasy. Like something was going to come out and attack him in the dark.

His cellphone rang shrilly on his bedside table. Alec looked over and saw who was calling.

_Magnus_. Alec sighed as he felt a tear drip down his face. But he answered the phone.

"Tell me something new.." He said.

A pause on the other end. "I'm sorry" The voice said finally.

"That's all I needed to hear"

_Forever and always- Taylor Swift_

Magnus wasn't one to sit in his bedroom and curl up on his bed and cry like a thirteen year old girl. But it seemed like it was okay right now.

He sat in his bedroom and stared at the phone, with sadness and a little anger. He thought he knew Alec one minute, but he wasn't so sure now. And he still didn't call yet.

_Well here's to everything coming down to nothing _Magnus thought sadly.

Alec had said Forever and Always though. But Magnus was there when he said, maybe he didn't mean it. Maybe Magnus was just a stage in Alec's life. Just a little amusement.

Magnus drifted into a fitful sleep. He felt numb.

_California- Metro Station_

Alec knew he shouldn't have done this.

But it was exciting, and plus he was with Magnus. If he was with him then he was fine. But would his parents say when they found out that he left in the middle of the night to run away with Magnus?

Magnus said they would keep driving until they got there. They left everything behind. Clothes, food, Chairman Meow, their friends, and Alec's family.

He fell asleep a little while before dawn. Magnus was driving. The radio colliding with the sound of their heart beats, thumping erratically.

_Ours- The Bravery_

Alec gasp as Magnus lips found his neck. It was a new feeling. But not unpleasant.

He was thinking about the time they had together, before he had to go back to the Institute. If he could stop the world from turning or stop the clocks, then that would have been better.

Magnus' lips found his. They kissed in perfect synchronization for a while. Alec then felt Magnus' tongue probe his bottom lip. He opened his mouth slightly, letting Magnus' tongue in. After a while they pulled away.

Magnus had his forehead on Alec's. His green cat's eyes unreadable, because so many emotions swirled around in them.

"This time is Ours.." Magnus whispered, and then kissed Alec again.

_A/n: And there you go! I hope you liked this. Trust me writing this was not easy. I had just a few seconds to think of what to write and then an even shorter amount of time to write. And I'm not even sure if these make sense. _

_The last one, was a little iffy. I wasn't sure I wanted to write something like that. I wrote Malec kisses before, just not a make out kind of thing. So if it sucked, I'm sorry. _

_And I don't even listen to a lot of these songs anymore. And I guess you could kind of tell I'm a bit of an emo rock/hardcore kind of person by the Scary Kids Scaring Kids and Black Veil Brides. Some of that music is pretty good._

_But my heart belongs to .. TOKIO HOTEL! haha_

_Anyway.._

_Review?_

_tellie xox_


End file.
